


Preparations

by voidfruit



Series: Play Your Part (The Tekkit War) [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfruit/pseuds/voidfruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around Blackrock: Adventure Episode #29 (Sjin dinonapping Teep, confronting Rythian), it’s a look at Sjin and Sips’ side of things that fateful night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

The night’s approaching, the sun setting on a foggy evening. Sjin’s in the sorting facility at the crafting table, drumming his fingers, messing with the settings on his laser. He’s antsy for a good reason, breathing shallow and runs a hand through his hair every so often.  
Sips comes into the room, saying some greeting. Sjin looks up, and his demeanor immediately softens from stressed to comforted. Sips gives him a small kiss on the cheek and goes over to rustle through some chests.

It’s about a minute before Sjin breaks the comfortable silence by a curse. He’s shattered a focus on his gun on accident, and bites his tongue.  
Sips glances over for a second and sighs anxiously. “Tonight’s the night?”  
Sjin looks down for a bit, away from his work. “Yeah.”  
“Rythian’s not going to be there for a while.”  
Sjin nods. “I know. I’ve got to get ready,” he explains.  
“Yeah,” Sips says silently, swallowing.  
Sjin notices Sips’ nervousness and tries for a hopeful smile. “It’ll be alright.”  
“I don’t trust Rythian,” Sips grumbles.  
A wisp of amusement flickers across Sjin’s face. “Does anyone?” He hums.  
Sips corrects himself, “I don’t trust him, with you.”  
“I can take care of myself.”  
“I know you can,” Sips holds his breath, “that’s why I’m worried.”

Sjin holds up his laser gun. “Look, I’m armed, see? Well, as soon as I replace that focus,” he mutters.  
“Rythian’s coming unarmed, right? He’s not…”  
“Unarmed and alone,” Sjin pipes. “He better, anyways.”  
“What if he doesn’t? What if he comes with an army at his side or some crafty, I dunno? Magical trinkets?”  
Sjin scratches his neck. “Depends. If he brings more people up front, like you said, I’ll stick closer to Teep, threaten Rythian a bit maybe. He’ll never let anyone harm his loved ones… I’ll give him that,” Sjin says, looking to Sips with a sort of hope in his eyes. “I think I can handle any magical trinkets, if he brings them.”  
Sips’ eyebrows furrow. “How’s Teep doing, anyways?”  
“Fine,” Sjin muses. “I think I’ve pulled it off,” he grins.  
“You going to let him have him back?”  
Sjin purses his lips. “Maybe,” rolls his eyes to the roof and back to Sips, pondering the subject, “This is more of a warning shot, I guess you could say. He doesn’t think I’m powerful, apparently.” Sjin steeples his fingers, taking a slow breath and straightening. “I’ll let him decide for his own.”

“Give him hell, huh?” Sips grins, taking Sjin’s lighter frame in his arm. His expression is still worrying, scared, but smiling.  
“I plan to,” Sjin hums. “Man out for revenge, angry because,” he waves his hand around, “I killed him in another world, another time.”  
Sips stares at Sjin for a bit, not bothering to stay arms-length. He’s close, staring at his rosy cheeks and riveting eyes. Those eyes of cold calculation and alien gaze. A troublemaker, an instigator, and as Rythian would say, a warmonger.

This could be the turning point that Sjin needed, Sips knew. It could turn in his favour… or Rythian could sneak a battle into this and…  
Sjin wouldn’t get hurt in this, Sips convinced himself. If anything happened, his cunning and playing of fronts would pull him out unscathed.

But Sips would have to let go of his hand, this night, let him fight his battles and meet with this vengeful, turmoil-driven mage.  
Sjin had pleaded Sips to not jump into the action, that he had planned everything, every situation, every possible scenario and battle and alliance. The worrying part was, that Sjin had said, “You’re going to be alright, you’re going to be safe.” Not “we’ll be alright, we’re going to be safe,” not “I’ll be alright, I’m going to be safe.” You. As in, Sips would be safe, and Sjin would be…  
Sometimes, Sips wished that they’d just stayed in Mootopia.  
“Is your Nano Armor charged?” Sips prompts, blinking.  
Sjin nods forward. “It’s out back, Tower of Power.”  
“Fix that focus, and I’ll get it.”

Sjin gives a communicatory smile and pops a new focus into place, a resounding click reassuring the safety. He checks the battery, as Sips comes back through the door with the carbon-clad, striking black and green armor.  
Sips insists on putting Sjin’s armor on for him (‘you might miss a strap!’), having to stand on the tips of his toes to place the helmet on Sjin’s head. As Sips does so, he brushes a lock of Sjin’s chestnut hair and tucks it behind his large pointed ear. He does up the straps on the chest plate and shin (many puns from Sips here) pieces, and insists that he wear the gauntlets and boots as well.

Everything about the armor stands out, the helmet’s crown-like appearance and the rest of the getup hanging over Sjin’s lanky figure. He’s way too skinny for the armor and it drapes over him, he looks like a scarecrow. Sips reties Sjin’s cape and the cerulean fabric spills out from behind him, gracing the floor.  
Sips takes a step back, looking the man up and down. “You look very sinister,” he remarks playfully, “this crown-thing and the decoration on the pauldrons.”  
Sjin’s eyes light up at the thought and he grins from ear to ear, turning slightly to show it off. “Thank you, Sipsy,” he purrs genuinely, leaning in, touching foreheads.  
The two examine the others’ face for a bit, gazing into eyes and musing over cheekbones.

All that can rush through Sips’ head is, “What if this is the last time I see him?”  
Sips is the first to wrap Sjin in a hug, biting his lip trying to hold back tears. It doesn’t work, and he begins to sob.  
Sjin holds him tighter, in his cold battle armor.  
“I’m going to come back, Sips. I’m going to do this, alive.”  
“You better, you dumb dumb, I already miss you,” he sniffs as his eyes become wet.  
Sjin leans in for a small kiss, Sips’ cheeks flush as he embraces the man, but the duo recognize shortly that that’s not good enough, and they fall into a deeper kiss, holding each other’s arms in hope and love and being scared out of their minds.  
Sjin pulls away, and looks out the window at the moon. “I’d better be going, hm?” He says, still staring at Sips with a small smile, no coldness in his voice now. His voice is soft, malleable, wistful.

“Don’t forget your gun,” Sips reminds, and Sjin slings the laser over his back like a hunting rifle.  
Sjin looks back, giving a confident smile. His expression says it all. Almost as he’s out the door, he hears Sips:

“I love you.”  
To only reply with, “Bye, I love you too.”


End file.
